Someone is Drunk
by Hispanicgirl1313
Summary: It's been three weeks since Maria (Philippines) joined the World Academy but something will happen to her that will make her blood and her family and sibling's blood rise and almost kill a certain SOMEONE. UKPH! Rated T for display of some weapons.


I'm just a newbie please be nice. :3

* * *

~Maria's P.O.V~

It's been almost a week since in joined the World Academy. I'm finally reunited with my family and I also made some new friends. I also met some annoying and friendly personalities.

Apparently, Lee (Singapore) took my place as ASEAN President while I still haven't joined here. Guess what? He made some really weird rules which leaves the Student Council to be the rule Checkers and Initiators.*sigh*

~End of Maria's P.O.V~

It was Friday and most of the academy's students have already left to eat in fancy restaurants, party, date, malling, and basically relax. Except the members of the Student Council and ASEAN along with the Sports Head of each continent. They have a lot of work to do since it was the Cultural Festival of the countries in the academy.

_~4:30 PM~_

Maria (Philippines) was very busy checking the budget per class and checking who will paired up with who for the Festival next week. She sighed tiredly"Why won't this work just get finished?_ Come to think, this is better than dealing with the delinquent students in detention."_

Kirana (Indonesia) came in the room running, surprising Maria "Ack"."Sorry Maria *huff puff*" said Kirana while catching her breath."So, why did you come here running?" asked Maria."It's an emergency Arthur (England) he's missing!" informed Kirana.

"WHAT?" shouted Maria "We've assembled a search party. I've agreed to cover the Club Rooms. Can I please ask you to cover the Student Council Room?" said Kirana. Maria nodded in agreement; they went out the ASEAN room.

_~4:40 PM~_

Maria arrived at the door at the door of the Student Council Room. She took a deep breath and murmured: "I hope he's here or I'll faint again because of overworking" then she opened the big and flamboyant doors.

She saw a room with spilled wine on the carpet, broken teacups and wine bottles, disarranged papers some spilled with tea or wine, chairs tumbled over, the President's table with a unconscious Matthew (Canada) whose head was slammed unto the president's table with a medium pool of blood coming from his face and mysterious slash marks. The whole room looked as if it was attacked by _someone really drunk_.

"Are you ok Matthew?" Her nurse instincts kicked in when she sees a person hurt or unconscious. She shooked him vigorously holding his shoulder tightly which made him wake up "What..are you…doing..here Ma…ria?"he asked weakly "Lay down first!"She laid the Canadian down on the couch that has some scratch marks. But having joined the Magic club with her Ate Kira, they both improved their magic skills. Maria had improved her healing spell healing more wounds and people at one time, Kirana learned and improved to use elemental spells and a few summoning spells. So she used her healing spell by concentrating on the symbol that appeared on the floor as her chants became more audible as she shouted "ELOKORA TARCO MINEN". Matthew started glowing then as he touched the wounds they didn't bleed or pain anymore. "Wow" was the only thing he could say as he stood up and ruffled her hair as if it was Kumajirou. She pouted because it just like how Antonio (Spain) ruffled her hair when he discovered her when she was little. "What happened here?" asked Maria "It's Arthur he's-"but he never got to finish his sentence because he fainted on the couch .Maria sweat dropped.

"Well, I'd better find him to approve the budget." she reminded herself. "Whaddya doin' *hic* 'ere, Pearly?" a voice asked with a thick British accent which surprised Maria causing her to bring out the Arnis sticks. "H-H-Hello W-Who's t-there?"

Following that a man with messy, blonde hair slightly shaking back and forth unsteadily, emerald eyes, fair skin, and ivory cheeks dusted with light pink, caterpillar eyebrows, holding a pint of Ale with a nonsensical grin plastered to his face, better known as Arthur the current Student Council President of the World Academy rised from behind the President's table. Maria looked at him with a mix of terror and curiosity.

She put her sticks down and thought:"_So_ _this explains the broken wine bottles and but this still doesn't explain the slash marks on the table, the chairs tumbled over and Kuya Matthew's head slammed into the table and why did he faint earlier? Beats me_". "*hic*Whaddya doin' *hic* 'ere, perky girl?" he asked as he chugged down the ale in his hand earlier and threw the cup to the wall behind Maria, Luckily for her she dodged it."Sigh…..Obviously finding you kaichou to approve the budget and the partners for the Festival next week" she answered plainly."Ya know what's better than that?" he said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maria tilted her head in a cute way meaning 'What'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A KISS!" he said answering his own question. "_NOOOOOO_" she screamed internally while she was being chased around the room by Arthur."Stop chasing me around, Arthur!" cried Maria. She smacked the door open with her rattan/Arnis sticks and they continued the chase in the hallway.

~5:00~

Maria quickly opened her phone and hit the call button and pressed call to get help to whoever she last called.

"_Hello?" _a familiar female voice asked.

"Thank God it's you Elizabeta (Hungary)!" she said relived

"_Huh, why are you calling now Maria? Weren't you supposed to be searching at the Student Council Room?_"asked Elizabeta over the phone

"Yeah, I know but I found him, he's very drunk and what's worst, he's chasing me with an aura more menacing than Russia. I'll explain later. Bring the others. At the garden! "Instructed Maria.

"_Understood" _said Elizabeta.

After that conversation Elizabeta immediately hung up and Maria hid her phone in her skirt's pocket. Unfortunately, they were already at the garden at the center of the school."_Holy Crap, we're already here, whe-_AAHHHHHHHH!"her thoughts were cut off when she tripped over a rock(Wow).She felt her forehead heat up from the pain. When she stood up and finished dusting herself she saw that Arthur had caught up to her. She was dead scared because Lien (Vietnam), Mei (Taiwan), and her other classmates and friends were telling her rumors and stories about how Arthur and the others are when they're drunk especially Arthur and her Papa are scary as hell.

"Whaddya runnin' *hic* for, perky girl?" he asked obviously still intoxicated by the alcohol."Shit" she cursed under her breath. He circled his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, he cupped her cheeks and she could feel they're breaths already were mixing with each other and she blushed heavier than she could ever do"_**DIYOS KO**_**!** "She screamed in her mind. Then the Southeast Asian girl felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. Maria could smell roses and his faint cologne _"He smells like roses…." _thought Maria. She tiptoed (because he's taller than her) and lovingly returned the kiss and circled her arms around him. When they needed some air they separated and when Maria got back from memory lane she mustered all her strength into slapping him which was powerful enough to make him fall on the ground and made him snap out of being drunk.

"You bloody little..., why the bloody hell did you slap me Maria?" he wailed "Y-You k-kissed me!" she said blushing heavily."Oh is that so? Then I'm sorry. _But I'm still going to punching the daylights out of that Bloody Frog. Git, Scotland, Spain and those two idiots Romano and Prussia. "Right_ now he had an urge to punch-them-until-kingdom-comes type of anger for France, America, his elder brother, Scotland, Spain, Romano and Prussia who made him drunk.

~Flashback~ (I love Flashbacks)

_~4:00~_

_England was busy making layouts for the Cultural Showcase of the academy (as mentioned earlier) which will be held at the gym."Ugh….Bloody hell of celebrations….well at least Maria already joined here I owe a favor after this..."he thought as he drank his Earl Grey. Too bad he hadn't notice a member of the Student Council had slipped something into it or this afternoon had been __**a lot **__different._

_His shaggy blonde hair started wobbling back and forth unsteadily and his ivory cheeks dusted with a faint pink. He fell back onto the carpeted and unforgiving floor. The Bad Touch Trio (France, Spain, and Prussia), Scotland and Romano were watching from behind the door they laughed their butts off before going to detention because there was food fight at the cafeteria and well they started it so by 4:05 they already had to be in the Detention Room. Along with America who was elected Student Council Auditor. The three nations, the ex-nation, and micronation were laughing hysterically. Because they were the ones who slipped Narcotic something that borrow they from Netherlands during class hours._

_Matthew the Student Council Secretary to come out the Stocking Room"Huh, what's going on here?"he asked as he went over to the semi-conscious President and poked his cheek numerous times."Who are you?"Asked his baby polar bear as he pounced on the president's face causing him to wake up."Who the hell *hic* woke me up?!"he asked crankily"H-Huh?" asked Matthew."So it was *hic* you who woke *hic* me up!" he said crankily"U-U-Umm" he said nervously. Matthew who looked over to the spot where Alfred (America) was but he wasn't there anymore. Although, he wanted to say curses to his brother now instead his head smashed to the table. Arthur tumbled the chairs with his strength while drunk. _

_~4:15~_

"_Elizabeta!" said America while running"Huh, oh hi Alfred" she greeted while putting down the box full of cloth "What brings you here?"."Arthur's missing! I already searched the Room!" "What?" she exclaimed." I'll call the others!"She said as she quickly typed in a number._

End of Flashback~

Omake:

"So you already kissed, huh?"Asked Lee.

"Ohonohonohon, oui that's what you call L'amour" Francis (France) said.

"Piri, you two are the perfect pair!"Said Elizabeta, Michelle (Seychelles) and Mei while fangirling.

"Kesesesese, that's love now" said Gilbert (Prussia) while grinning like an idiot

'Wha-What are you doing here?!" asked Maria sarcastically while blushing heavily

"We planned a surprise attack but we got that…" said Kirana in a low voice as if she's going to beat the living shit out of the Brit. Then she took out a Kujang*(That she literally whipped out of NOWHERE)

"Inglaterra" said Antonio in a threatinglly low voice and in his conqueror side. While hiding his Pole Axe* he always carries but almost nobody notices it.

"Inghilterra, scoparti!*" cursed Lovino(Romano) obviously having the guts to kill that damned England. He took out a Beretta M1935* (That again came out of NOWHERE.)

"England" said Alfred in a murderous voice. He bought out a Shotgun (That came out of NOWHERE.)

Elizabeta showed them the video of them kissing. The two blushed heavily. After the video, Maria and Kirana, Alfred, Antonio and Lovino emitted their killer aura. Maria sadistically said "HOW. DARE. YOU. KISS ME YOU SON OF A TEA-SUCKING B****" and at that point they pointed or aimed their weapons (rattan sticks, Kujang, Pole Axe, Beretta M1935, Shotgun) at the scared shitless Gentleman. Then Maria started chasing Arthur then Kirana, Antonio, Lovino and Alfred followed after her. "Wala hiya ka! Gago!" she started throwing various Filipino curses at him. A long line of Filipino, Indonesian, Spanish, Italian and English curses were heard. "It's not my fault, It's that Frog's fault" Arthur said as he pulled out Rapier* and started chasing Francis The rest of the group laughed it up until the first star in the cloudless blue sky appeared.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

* - just search'em up or use google translate my headaches killing me now

I apologize if I got anything wrong

I apologize again if some characters are OOC(Out Of Character)

I'm also gonna publish 3 fanfics (if I have the time)they're entitled "After the Exams"(- my friends and i accidentally got to the hetalia world) ,"New Dimension"(-Piri and some nations go into a magical war-torn earth) and "Harana"(-well you what it means right? UKPH) and I'm also thinking about publishing Reborn/Vampire Knight/Maid-sama/Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh and Hetalia crossovers. Anyone? please give me inspirations of my fanfic and crossover writing the plot bunnies are gone again*smacks head on the table until head bleeds and table breaks*Anyone?


End file.
